


Disney Channel stories

by Zeros_Lullaby



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Teen Beach Movie (Movies), Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeros_Lullaby/pseuds/Zeros_Lullaby
Summary: A collection of Disney characters thrown into each other's universe à la Teen Beach Movie!❤️ !Suggestions are always welcome! ❤️
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. It was a dark and stormy night..

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to come up with an idea what I wanna do. It's also my very first work on here!
> 
> Very first story is about our favorite puppy boys Wyatt and Carlos!  
> It's planned to be only one chapter but if the demand for more is there then I'll continue with them

It was a dark and stormy night... Okay not that stormy. And not that dark. It was actually quite a beautiful day.  
I happened to be stuck in that city called... Auradon I believe they call it? Like I was in the woods when suddenly my moonstone necklace went crazy, a very bright light and... I ended up here. I've tried calling Zed or Addison, but it's like they don't exist. I just didn't get any signal. So I walked a bit and stumbled upon that gigantic castle with flags hanging down. It made me chuckle, a golden lion on blue? Who had that idea?  
I seemed to enter from behind because there was that gigantic garden area. Probably as big as the forest I live in, maybe even bigger!

"Man. Dude, you can't ask her like that! She'll think you're a total weirdo!". That voice didn't sound familiar and I could very clearly make out the direction. So I went there and stumbled across a dog accompanied by a white and black haired boy. Funny how these dogs hold actual humans here. Somewhat like we did years ago.

"Hello? Can I, can I help you?", I remember that boy asking and his voice was very different.

"He's shy, don't mind him.". I couldn't believe that the dog was talking. Like not barking but actually talking.

"You.. Understand him?", I asked the young boy and he grinned.

"You don't? He's speaking our language.", the young boy replied.

"I'm Carlos by the way. Carlos De Vil, Dog's Dude.", Carlos introduced himself and his companion Dude.

"Hey bud..", I knelt down as I scratched Dude's ears which he seemed to like.

Students were roaming the garden but they didn't seem to care about me.  
"Aren't they like.. Freaked out about a guy with fangs and tattoos?"

Carlos shrugged and giggled.  
"They are definitely used to people with tattoos. Fangs.. We have dogs."

For this comment I just had to roll my eyes.

"Hey what if I show you around? I don't know where you are from but I think you should actually see more than just the garden."

I sighed. The boy was right. I might be a werewolf but I should get to see more from this place.


	2. From Royals and Wolfboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the talk he and Carlos had Wyatt was now looking for King Ben. Getting to know more of Auradon's high elite might come in handy.

Okay. What is this place? It’s so colorful but it’s different from… Seabrook.   
So I walked around campus. Carlos told me to meet up with a king.. Ben was his name I believe.   
A blue haired and a purple haired girl were coming my way who Carlos told me were friends of his. Without hesitation (which is weird since I’m the literal new guy around) I talked to them.

"Hey sorry uhm.. Do you know where I can find King.. Ben?“ Wow I can tell you talking about a literal king was weird.

"Ben? He’s in his office but he’s actually kind of busy right now. Do you need us to mention something to him?“ The purple haired girl seemed rude but she was actually very nice.

"Oh well Carlos..“, I couldn’t resist but to chuckle at the thought of that cute guy. „He told me that he was in charge of accepting the new guys. Even though I’d rather go back to where I belong.“  
I don’t know why but suddenly their gazes became irritated.

"But why would someone actually want to leave Auradon? It’s THE most beautiful place!“, the blue girl replied.

"Seabrook, my home town, isn’t quite bad either. I’m not a prince or king or whatever, I don’t belong here.“ Somehow I intimidated the girl what really wasn’t intentional.

"I never heard of that place. That’s Evie by the way.“, Evie bowed down. I bend my knee a bit. She acted like a princess and all I knew was from books and the movies Addison took me to.

"That’s Queen Mal.“, Evie now introduced the other girl and my eyes went big.

"Queen? As in.. Ruler of a kingdom?“, the girls chuckled and nodded. I blushed.

"Uhm it’s a pleasure your majesty.“ I can tell you I felt SO embarassed! Wynter would love it.

Seconds after Mal chuckled again she shrieked as I noticed two arms wrapped around her.  
"BEN!“, she yelled and I cringed somehow. Not that I wasn’t used to that by someone specific.

"What’s going on? Who is that?“, Ben asked.

In response I walked towards him and put on my most flirty and mysterious face I could.  
"Name’s Wyatt. I’m not from here but Carlos told me to seek for your help and now that I found you-„

Ben’s hand on my back surprised me as he pushed me away from the girls.   
"See you at.. Lunch?“, he asked Mal who nodded in response.

I can tell that Ben felt intimidated but also interested.

"So Seabrook? Where is that? Is it a kingdom I’m not aware of?“, he asked.

"Well my sweet prince.. I will explain everything you want to know…“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG!  
> I have to admit that I lost motivation since that year's been REALLY tough!  
> But I hope I'll be able to post more frequently (or at least not every few months) now!


	3. Chapter 3: Ear scratches and magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of Ben, Wyatt now has hope to find a way back to Seabrook. Only one problem keeps our favorite werewolf from going back home but Ben being Ben just knows what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired for a certain Carlos x Wyatt scene which I just had to bring into the story. I hope you like it as the story comes to an end! But what has been Wyatt's adventure coming to an end might be another adventure just starting!

So Ben and I have been spending some time together by now. He asked me all about Seabrook, if it was another kingdom or whatever and if I was a VK or AK… Whatever that is I wondered which he then explained to me was their slang for “Villain Kids“ and “Auradon Kids“, the so called good guys.   
Told him that I was none of these but he said I’d give off VK vibes. 

“So just to be sure. Seabrook is like Auradon but without all the magic, with no kings nor queens and it’s just… Normal?“ Ben was making his concerned look as if I was having a fever dream or whatever. When I continued that I wouldn’t know any way to go back he walked up and down in his office.  
Ben being a true gentleman gave me a phone I could use for how long I’d need to stay. A true act of generosity and somehow cute. Willa would definitely kill me for that but she’s not here. I do miss her even though she might cut my throat. I swiped through all the apps that were pre-installed and looked at all the contact information. Ben and Carlos, probably as the “dog whisperer“ were in my shortcuts. The dog whisperer part kind of insulted me.   
“Yep. Well we got zombies and werewolves, like me, and cheerleaders but no magic. Or not that I know. You know we got those moonstones-“ I pointed at my necklace which was glowing as bright as it never did, this place truly was magical, and continued.   
“And Addison has that hair that is special and weird but no one knows what it might be. Probably genetic.“ Before Ben could become even more concerned we heard a knocking at the door and Carlos came in.  
“Dog whisperer! Awooo!“ Carlos giggled which made Ben put up a “did you really understand that?“ look to which Carlos just grinned. Right behind Carlos was a girl carrying a bunch of heavy books.  
“Jane! Did you find what we were looking for?“ Ben and I hurried towards Jane to take the books from her and put them onto Ben’s desk.  
“Yep I did. Carlos and I found out that you’d need to combine Hades‘ ember and Maleficent’s scepter to create a portal strong enough to travel to another dimension. If we can ask Mal then we shouldn’t have a problem with any of those. The only problem would be mom’s wand to empowert he magic.“ Jane bit her lip, Ben sighed, Carlos put his hands onto my shoulder and the next thing I remembered was me panting.   
“Are you for real Carlos? You’re scratching Wyatt’s ear?!“ Ben really tried to hide a smile to sound more pissed but the fact that Jane shrieked and instantly called Carlos and I “ADORABLE!“ gave him the rest. Instead Ben was now joining Carlos and so I found out that the king and the dog whisperer both loved to scratch ears. 

“Okay Benny-boo, I found all your…“ Mal entered the office and dropped the ember and the scepter as she saw her husband and Carlos scratch my ears. All panting and bursting out into laughter as they realized what they were doing.   
“Okay guess Harry left some bad VK manners on you.“ Even Mal couldn’t hide a smirk as she turned to Jane.  
“Does FG approve? Did you have her wand?“ As soon as Mal finished her question a pout followed as Jane shook her head as an answer. 

The three of us were now standing up right again, back to breath as Mal took Ben’s hand into hers.  
“Does he scratch ears often?“ I asked, Mal tilted her head towards Carlos who just blushed. Neither of them replied but what Jane was about to drop made me roar.   
“If you haven’t met Harry yet.. Good because Carlos isn’t the only one.“

So now I was stuck with royalty, the dog whisperer of Auradon and the daughter of the Fairy Godmother and we were just one thing short of going home. Great.


End file.
